fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Asparagus Dyuragaua
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Frostbite Soiled Stun |weaknesses = Poison Black Flame |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Asparagus Dyuragaua is a Variant of Dyuragaua notable for its green and beige colouration as well as the fetid gas it releases from its tail. Physiology Dyuragaua greatly resembles the standard species, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its body is primarily pale green with beige spikes and claws instead of blue-green with orange spikes and claws, and its tail's bumps are beige as well, making it resemble a shoot of green asparagus. Its horns also look like pieces of aspragaus, being pale green with beige bumps. The hair found on its chest is white instead of burgundy, and the webbing on its wings is white as well. Ecology Asparagus Dyuragaua's ecology is largely the same as the ordinary Dyuragaua's, being able to manipulate cold air and utilize odors from its tail, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its body has turned pale green and beige as a result of the frequent consumption of a particularly large breed of asparagus that grows in the Highland. It mainly eats the plant as a method of repelling attackers, as it contains sulfuric compounds that render its bodily waste extremely fetid, and few monsters would dare to go near territory marked with this waste. These compounds have also changed the properties of the gas found within its tail; instead of producing a blue, sleep-inducing gas, its tail now produces a brown, pungent gas. Behavior Like the original species, Asparagus Dyuragaua is highly territorial, attacking anything that intrudes on its domain, but also tries to avoid competition whenever it can. Abilities Asparagus has the same abilities as the standard Dyuragaua, but produces Soiled-inducing gas from its tail instead of Sleep-inducing gas. Its Ice attacks also inflict Iceblight in addition to Frostbite. Habitat Asparagus Dyuragaua is exclusively found in the Highland. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,300 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,890 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 30 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Neck/Back: 36 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Stomach: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Forelegs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 30 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Wings: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Hind Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 24 (Cut), 24 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck/Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ✖ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars Asparagus Dyuragaua does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Asparagus Dyuragaua has the same attacks as the standard species, but its tail gas inflicts Soiled instead of Sleep. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHEvV-VzCaI Weapons N/A Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +15 *Dragon -20 *Earth +10 *Wind 0 Skills: Bio Master, Health Recovery Up, Medical Sage, Double Poison Gunner G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder +15 *Ice +20 *Dragon -15 *Earth +15 *Wind +5 Skills: Bio Master, Health Recovery Up, Medical Sage, Double Poison Carves Asparagus Dyuragaua has the same carves as the standard species. However, defeating it grants access to a special item called the Giant Asparagus, which can be used to craft asparagus-themed armour. G-Rank Breakable Parts Asparagus Dyuragaua has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests N/A. Trivia * Asparagus Dyuragaua was inspired by how the shape of the standard species' tails makes them look like a shoot of asparagus. * Asparagus Dyuragaua is unaffected by Blast damage and Dung Bombs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Explore Variant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Stun Monster